


Blink and You'll Miss It

by edupunkn00b



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Karrot Kings - Freeform, M/M, Nicomas - Freeform, Pintroverts, yes i must insert logan into everything why do you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edupunkn00b/pseuds/edupunkn00b
Summary: Thomas bumped Nico's shoulder affectionately, laughing. "Don't worry, Neek, this kitchen's bigger on the inside.""Ha, is that from Monty Python?," Nico chuckled.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Blink and You'll Miss It

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Furniture Shopping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29865411) by [PsychedelicShips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips). 
  * Inspired by [Nico meets the sides](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27020281) by [DrarryMalecSolangelo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryMalecSolangelo/pseuds/DrarryMalecSolangelo). 



Thomas and Nico were working together in Thomas' small kitchen, washing and drying the new _morotskunger_ dish set they had picked up at Ikea. Nico was having a hard time figuring out how to make room for the new dishes. Logan was nearby, quietly working on re-organizing Thomas' calendar after the unexpectedly long shopping trip.

"Tommy, are sure we're going to be able to fit all of the new dishes in here?" He turned toward Thomas, nose scrunched, but hopeful.

Thomas bumped Nico's shoulder affectionately, laughing. "Don't worry, Neek, this kitchen's bigger on the inside."

"Ha, is that from Monty Python?," Nico chuckled.

Both men heard a small clatter when Logan dropped the erasable highlighter he'd been using on Thomas' calendar. Logan stared at Nico in shock.

Nico, brow slightly furrowed, walked over and picked up the fallen highlighter, putting in back on the table near the calendar. He shrugged and went back in the kitchen.

Thomas laughed again, a bit more breathy this time. "You're ... you're kidding, right?" Nico looked up, suddenly aware that he'd made some sort of mistake but hadn't a _clue_ what he'd done.

"Uh, no?" Nico felt his mouth go dry. "What did I say?" He replayed the conversation in his mind. "Oh. I guess that's _not_ from Monty Python, then?"

Logan shifted his glare to Thomas, a clear " _Fix this **now!** "_ message emblazoned on his face.

Thomas glared back at Logan with an " _Ok, ok, I'm already doing it, Logan!_ " look of his own. Thomas returned his attention to Nico, who couldn't quite figure out why Thomas had been glaring at his calendar. "Bigger on the inside?," Thomas prompted one more time, hopeful that this was all just a misunderstanding. _How could the love of his life not get this reference?_ Nico stared at him, shaking his head, shoulders a little raised. "You know ... Doctor Who?," Thomas said at last.

"Oh, of course! I know Doctor Who!," Nico cried out happily. Logan breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the calendar. "That's the British guy with the scarf and the killer robots, right?"

Logan put his head between his knees and starting counting his breaths to stop hyperventilating.

Thomas' eyes grew wide. _Stay optimistic, Kiddo!_ He could hear Patton's voice behind him. "Ok, Nico, you're in for a treat! I can't believe I get to show you your first Doctor Who!" Thomas grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him into the living room, giving Logan's shoulder a quick, gentle squeeze as he walked past to reassure his panicking logical side. He pressed Nico into a seat on the couch and perused his Doctor Who DVDs. "I've got it! The perfect episode to ...," he turned to Nico, pausing dramatically, " _Initiate_ you."

Nico tried to remind himself that he loved his Tommy very much and he shouldn't feel afraid. But he did. Just a little.

Thomas popped in the DVD for "Blink" and sat next to Nico. He finally noticed the tension in Nico's face and leaned in for a quick set of chaste kisses to his forehead, nose, then lips. "You're gonna love this!," he promised.

Logan looked up as the DVD started to play. Thomas cast a quick glance in his direction, nodded reassuringly, and put his arm around Nico. 

"So, I guess she's Sally Sparrow?," Nico whispered.

Logan shushed him, but of course Nico couldn't hear him yet.

Thomas nodded at Nico, rubbing his arm excitedly.

...

Nico smiled from ear to ear as the episode ended. "Ok, Tommy, that was pretty great. I can't believe I've been missing out on this show for so long!" Logan sighed happily and returned to his work on Thomas' calendar. "Which episode should we watch next?"

Thomas grinned excitedly, jumping up to review his collection. "There are so many options ..." Thomas ran his finger over the cases. "Oh! Wait until you meet Amy and Rory!" Thomas pulled out a new case. "It's time for ' _The Eleventh Hour_ '!"

As the episode played, Nico laughed at the Doctor's antics as he trashed Amelia Pond's kitchen, trying to find the food that would satisfy his craving. Nico ruffled Thomas' hair and kissed his cheek, "He's nearly as bad you!"

_"Carrots? Are you trying to poison me?"_

Nico fell back against the back of the couch, laughing even harder. "Ha, he's just like you!"

Thomas blushed. "Well, actually, now that you mention it - " his voice cut off as a yellow-gloved hand pressed firmly over his mouth.

"Now, now, Thomas, baby steps," Janus crooned in Thomas' ear. "Baby steps."


End file.
